Greek Gods Reads Novel: The Lightning Thief
by bluecapen
Summary: Zeus demands the reason to why Percy refused the gift of becoming a God. What better way is there to show it than read a novel about Percy's life story in his point of view? -Discontinued-
1. 0 Prolouge

This is set after The Last Olympian, before The Lost Hero, when Olympus just has been shut down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

The gods were arguing on Olympus. As usual.

You would think that after working together to defeat Kronos for the second time, they would be more friendly towards each other. Unfortunately some things just can not be changed.

In an attempt to clam them down, Zeus thundered "QUIET!"

All the gods looked at their King.

Silence of Zeus trying to think up of something to say broke when Dionysus asked Zeus"Hey, can you take a few years off my grounding sentence?"

Zeus was about to retort when Athena reasoned "It's only fair with the huge amounts of new demigods coming in" to finish off and win the previous debate that they were having.

"And it's all that Johnson kid's fault" complained Dionysus.

Poseidon looked stern "You are treating him alright at camp right?"

"Don't treat him fairly" grumbled Zeus. "He refused our generous gift of becoming a god."

"But I wonder why" Apollo thought out loud.

Most of the gods looked on in agreement.

"For once my brother actually makes sense." said Artemis.

Just to annoy her Apollo holding up his hands announced "I feel a haiku coming on."

"Son of the sea god,

Awesome immortality

He just refused it"

Artemis glared at Apollo

"Although I wonder why" commented Demeter.

Aphrodite squealed. "It's obvious! Percy loves Annabeth even more than the offer of becoming a God."

Most of the God looked highly offended. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Athena glared at Aphrodite, eyes cold. "I believe that there are other reasons as well."

"But your daughter it the most important reason." Sighed Aphrodite. "You really should be happy. I would do anything to have my daughters and sons have a love life as cute as Percy and Annabeth's."

"What ever the subject that you were going to talk about is now redirected to the subject of the petty love life of two little brats." pointed out Dionysus unhappy to spend time outside of half blood camp thinking about demigods.

"And it it's your fault" thundered Zeus. In a terrible mood he continued. "Dionysus, if you could find out the reason for Percy refusing our generous offer I will lighten your grounding sentence by 10 years. If not then it is 10 years more of grounding sentence!" Zeus vanished from the throne room with a resounding clap of lighting.

"Help me and I will be nicer to all of the campers when Olympus is open again." muttered Dionysus.

Most of the Gods instantly agreed. Eager to do something that will have an effect on the outside world.

"This better be true or else." threatened Athena. All the gods glared in warning.

Dionysus gulped and nodded cautiously.

"Let's try to create a novel from Percy's Point of view."

Two weeks later with the joint efforts of most of the gods they managed to succeed in creating a Percy Jackson novel. From his point of view. Dionysus presented the novel to Zeus. All the Olympians (except for Hades who is busy in the underworld) including Hestia gathered and began to read.

* * *

**AN: **So that's the prologue. Thank you for reading. Extra thanks if you review!

Please tell me if there's any mistakes and maybe give some constructive criticism.


	2. 1 Vaporise Algebra Teacher

**AN: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited,or followed.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Zeus began to read.

**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

"What has Percy Jackson got to do with a Lightning thief?" questioned Demeter.

"Well, he was accused of stealing Zeus's lightning bolt in his first year of demigod training." huffed Poseidon.

"So this is back when Percy is still 12," commented Hestia.

"Why isn't this just about the part when he refused immortality?" asked Hephaestus.

"Well, the part leading up to the moment could be the reason to why he refused immortality," stated Athena.

Hephaestus shrugged "Humans are confusing."

**Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporise My Pre-algebra Teacher.**

Some gods raised their eyebrows at the strange title.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"That's not explaining why he refused our gift of immortality." frowned Zeus.

"At least he's admitting that being a god is better than a half-blood" said Hera.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Most of the gods looked a little guilty.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Why would a mortal be reading this?" asked Artemis.

"I added a final touch of communication" answered Hermes.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Overly Dramatic" snorted Dionysus.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Dionysus made a face of mock surprise.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Don't say that like an insult!" Exclaimed Hermes.

"Yeah!" agreed Apollo. "I couldn't stand having to read though all of this if the main character was boring!"

"I don't want to read a novel about a demigod at all." complained Dionysus.

"Boys" muttered Artemis.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Some of the gods snickered.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,**

Poseidon frowned at the description.

**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Cool start, a museum about us." commented Apollo cheerfully.

**I know it sounds like torture.**

Apollo made an offended sound. "We're interesting!"

"Still, mortals should make more interesting ways about learning about Gods." grumbled Ares.

"A museum is plenty interesting for mortals" defended Athena.

"And they already have google," added Hermes.

"And cereal" added Demeter

Zeus continued on cutting off the minor discussion.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Mr Brunner is Chiron" announced Athena

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"That sounds like Chiron" smiled Hestia agreeing.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Little pussy" sneered Ares.

"It's normal for demigods to get into trouble in school" defended Poseidon.

"Of course it is!" answered Ares. "They just aren't supposed to be afraid of getting in trouble."

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Poseidon frowned while Ares snickered.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips.**

Poseidon sighed sadly.

** Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Most of the gods laughed.

"It's not too bad" said Apollo dismissively.

"Nope" Hermes agreed.

"We are not here to discuss Percy Jackson's behaviour." boomed Zeus not having the best sense of humor. "We are here to find out why Jackson refused our gift."

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

Most gods all tried to hold in their laughter to not anger Zeus but failed when they saw Poseidon's proud smile at the mention of an unplanned swim that his son caused.

**And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**

Hermes made a small quiet sigh.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Apollo winced.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly redheaded kleptomaniac girl, **

Some gods looked at Hermes. Hermes shook his head.

**hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

"In other words mostly useless." muttered Zeus. Most other gods took this as a sign to be allowed to talk again.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Satyrs," sighed Dionysus.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"This school is boring," complained Ares annoyed.

** The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"What?" exclaimed Poseidon.

"Change of mind, this is an awesome school." yelled Ares.

Poseidon glared at Ares.

**-by-in-school-suspension**

"Oh" said Poseidon and Ares a little embarrassed.

** if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining**** happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Mortals exaggerate things way too much," snorted Ares.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

Demeter nodded in approval.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"He should be worried about more important things. Like actually protecting demigods" grumbled Zeus.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"In-school suspension really isn't that tedious," sighed Dionysus.

"Did you just agree with a demigod?" asked Artemis surprised.

"No, Peter Johnson apparently couldn't think of anything worse than an in school-suspension right now in this chapter." replied Dionysus.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer" stated Zeus proudly.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

"Percy has a cool way of describing things," smiled Hestia.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

'That sounds familiar,' thought Athena and Artemis.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"She sounds annoying, I don't blame Jackson if he did vaporise her" said Zeus.

All the gods agreed.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

Hestia and Poseidon frowned.

** I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"She sounds like a fury," said Artemis.

"By the Honey part, it sounds like Alecto" added Athena.

Poseidon groaned.

"So that's why she sounds annoying" fumed Zeus knowing the fury's a part of the reason his daughter got turned into a pine tree.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy ****on the stele, **

Artemis looked disgusted.

**and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"But Percy didn't do anything wrong," said Poseidon.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The gods that has been swallowed winced.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because . . ."**

**"Well . . ." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, **

All the gods gasped and looked at Poseidon for an explanation.

"Hey, my son was only 12 and he was still learning!" responded Poseidon.

"That's still not an excuse!" thundered Zeus.

"We could just leave it at the fact that all Poseidon spawns are mostly stupid," said Athena.

"I think most half-bloods are stupid," yawned Dionysus.

"Remember you deal?" questioned Demeter sternly.

"What deal?" demeaned Zeus. "How come I'm unaware of it?"

"The deal was Dionysus treating the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood better, in exchange for us helping him making this novel." answered Hera.

"Oh, that's a good deal" said Zeus.

'Zeus must be in a good mood now compared to recently' thought some of the Gods.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"Thank goodness for that," muttered Hera.

** "And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, **

Zeus raised his eyebrows.

**and gave Kronos a rock ****to eat instead. ****And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Nice summary," snorted Hera sarcastically.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Do you think we should make a test with questions like that for demigods before they go on a quest?" asked Demeter.

"Yes, as long as there's a question asking 'who is the most beautiful goddess?' on the test." said Aphrodite.

"Yes, as long as the test is nice and hard" yawned Dionysus.

Getting a lot of glares from other Gods, Dionysus hurriedly amended, "I mean fair, yeah fair tests needed to help demigods."

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Ugly," muttered Aphrodite.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Horse ears actually," smiled Poseidon fondly.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"How can a prophecy child not know about that?" asked Apollo surprised.

Artemis sighed.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. **

The Gods cheered.

**On that happy note,**** it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.**

Artemis rolled her eyes.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"At least Percy's observant," muttered Athena.

"You skipped the fact that Percy and Annabeth are meant for each other," chided Aphrodite.

"A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena should not be meant for each other" Athena argued.

"The parentage part only makes this situation more romantic," sighed Aphrodite.

"Unfortunately no war has started because of that." commented Ares.

Athena wisely turned away from the conversation.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"Telling the difference between Gods and Titans still matter too," corrected Zeus still a little offended.

"Do you think some demigods joined Kronos because they thought that he was a God?" questioned Demeter.

"Which demigod would know the name Kronos and think it's a god's name?" demanded Hera.

"Umm, Percy just did," said Apollo.

"..."

"Well, Percy didn't know he was a demigod, had a weak scent, and still haven't acknowledged that monsters exists so it doesn't really count," shrugged Hera.

"I've got a haiku!" announced Apollo. All the gods groaned.

"The godly king and queen

Are super cheerful today

I am really glad."

Hera and Zeus smiled.

"The first line has got six syllables," argued Artemis.

"Why can't you be really happy today as well little sis?" complained Apollo.

Artemis glared at Apollo. "I am not your little sis. We are twins."

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Wait till the real things comes," scoffed Ares.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else**

"Better than everyone else." corrected Hera.

**, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. **

Athena frowned at the grade score.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better.**

Hera nodded.

** And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably has," said Hestia sadly.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Zeus and Poseidon looked a little embarrassed.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Luncheables crackers.**

Artemis looked miffed.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something out of a lady's purse, **

Everyone automatically looked at Hermes.

Getting offended Hermes retorted "I do not keep track of with every mortal that steals."

**and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone having a sense of humor laughed apart from Demeter who said, "An apple's better than some philosophical comment."

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Demeter huffed.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Aww.." sighed Aphrodite and Hestia.

Poseidon smiled sadly.

"She sounds like good mom" admitted Hera.

"Unlike you," grumbled Hephaestus.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"Five syllables: "the wheelchair is cool," grinned Apollo.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Aphrodite made a face at the description.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

** But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"I know that feeling" empathized Poseidon.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Not bad" smiled Poseidon.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc.,**

"Why would a fury make sure a mortal is alright?" asked Artemis.

"Probably to just make Percy angry." answered Hermes.

** Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"If Mrs Dodds has been waiting all semester then why would she worry about Nancy first?" asked Apollo.

"You chat about the behaviour of the furies later." ordered Zeus.

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"Hope Alecto gets what is coming to her," said Zeus.

"Truce?" offered Poseidon agreeing.

"For now" confirmed Zeus.

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"No, it was Percy, I want Alecto to die!" exclaimed Zeus.

"And I want action!" yelled Ares. "Fight Jackson, fight!"

"Truce off!" retorted Poseidon. "Percy's more important than Grover!"

Zeus and Ares got splashed with salty water.

"And people accuse me of not properly caring about half-bloods and satyrs" muttered Dionysus.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Ironic" noted Hermes.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

Ares snorted.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

Poseidon looked offended.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"'I'll-kill-you-la-ter' five syllables awesome! I'm going to get a I'll-kill-you-later stare as well!" exclaimed Apollo cheerfully.

Hermes snickered.

** I then turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Poseidon frowned. How is Percy going to fight her if he couldn't even keep track of her speed?

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. **

"And you keep on saying I am dramatic, ADHD isn't that mysterious." said Zeus looking at Poseidon.

**The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"My son is in danger and Chiron is reading?" demanded Poseidon.

"Well technically we're reading and Olympus is closed due to serious matters." stated Athena.

Poseidon glared at Athena.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

"She's really impatient," noted Hera.

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

Poseidon looked a little hopeful.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

Poseidon groaned again.

"You know uncle P, it's not that worrying, I mean Percy's alive and faced Titans and all," frowned Apollo.

"But seeing it in his Point-Of-View is completely different." complained Poseidon.

"This really isn't that bad," said Demeter, "at least it's only one fury and not Hades himself" she said referring to Persephone.

Poseidon perked up a bit.

"On the other hand Percy doesn't have a weapon," grinned Ares.

Ares got splashed with salty water.

"HEY!"

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

Some gods nodded at the place.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"No mortals," nodded Artemis approvingly.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . .**

"She probably did" said Artemis.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"She's really keeping up the honey part" yawned Aphrodite.

"You haven't talked much during this chapter," noted Hephaestus.

"No romance at all!" complained Aphrodite.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

Some Gods looked on in confusion.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"No, I think Hades is supposed to be more angry than evil." stated Hermes.

"But Alecto isn't Hades," Athena pointed out.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Isn't that what Athena brats are supposed to think?" asked Ares sneering.

Aphrodite agreed nodding.

"Contrary to popular believe, my kids are not teachers pets, They are just more friendly to good teachers then some other half-bloods." snapped Athena. "Just because that Hermoine in Harry Potter is portrayed as clever..." muttered Athena under her breath.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Confess what?" asked Hephaestus a little confused. "A fury is supposed help Hades not Zeus, no offence."

"Percy's also under suspicion that he stole the helm of darkness." answered Athena.

Some gods nodded.

"Percy have a hard life," said Hestia sadly.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Your son is cool," smiled Hermes partly trying to lighten up the mood.

Poseidon nodded still worried about Percy.

** Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena shook her head frowning.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't . . ."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed, her eyes glowing like barbecue coals.**

Poseidon gulped.

"Time for my Percy's first fight with a monster. I hope he gets beaten up," sneered Ares.

Ares got splashed with water again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Ares.

**" Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. ****She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A museum would be more interesting with Percy's descriptions on it," noted Hermes.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"Riptide" recalled Poseidon in relieve.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"Catch the Pen!" yelled Poseidon.

"You talking to a book" yawned Dionysus.

Poseidon glared at Dionysus.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Phew," smiled Poseidon having full confidence in Percy now.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp," muttered Ares

Aphrodite used charm-speak on Poseidon to stop Ares from getting splashed again. Water does not suit the God of war!

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"As sweet as Percy as, I really don't like furies using the word honey." frowned Aphrodite.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"You go son," smiled Poseidon proudly.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sandcastle in a power fan. **

Some Gods chuckled at the metaphor.

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Percy learns that he's a demigod." announced Hephaestus.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"The mist?" Artemis asked although it was more of a statement.

"Yep, the mist sis." grinned Apollo cheerfully.

"Don't call me sis!"

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Or maybe not" admitted Hephaestus.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"I doubt sea spawns have that good of an imagination," said Athena.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"No offense but did you read right?" asked Hermes.

"Yes, it says Mrs. Kerr" confirmed Zeus.

"Probably the mist's effects," said Hera.

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

Hera nodded. "It's the mist."

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"Sounds like something sis would do if I asked that" said Apollo.

Artemis threw an arrow at Apollo. Apollo dodged.

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

"Do you think if Grover's a bad liar or if Percy's observant?" asked Hermes.

"Probably both," answered Hera.

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

"Which book is it?" asked Athena curiously.

"It was a demigod's present to thank me." answered Chiron.

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"At least Chiron's a really good liar." smiled Hermes.

**I handed it over. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"Perc has cool instincts" grinned Apollo the god of prophecies.

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

"She's vaporised," Joked Hestia lightly.

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"So far in this chapter Percy sounds reasonably reasonable," said Zeus. "So the confusion lies to why Percy did something unreasonable which, of course I'm talking about, to why he refused to become a god."

"I got it!" exclaimed Ares "He got scared by a fury so there's no way that he way be able to live with me as his enemy."

All the gods looked at Ares for a while.

"Doubt it," said Poseidon dismissively. Most of the other gods nodded in agreement.

Ares looked at Aphrodite for support.

"Sorry, but you know we tend to disagree on matters to do with Percy Jackson." apologised Aphrodite.

"But this book is pretty awesome for a just book, usually I wouldn't even think of touching a novel," smiled Apollo. (Cue glares from Athena and Artemis) "I just remembered a dream last night that told me that we were supposed to have five books until we can reach the point to where Percy refused immortality."

Dionysus and some other gods groaned.

Apollo shrugged "Not my fault."

The hearth glowed a little more at lessened amount of tension in Olympus.

* * *

**A.N. **Sorry but my updates might be inconsistent. I'm a really slow writer. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Tell me if anyone's out of character (OCC) or any other advise (I might not follow it cause I already got a brief plot so don't get offended if I don't).

P.S. I've finished reading the Mark Of Athena which had just came out! It was really good! Annabeth was awesome!


	3. Authors Note Abandoned

**Authors Note**

**I'm really sorry to all my followers, people who favourited this story and all my reviewers but I'm not going to continue this story.**

I'm not sure kind of story is this is allowed. Even thought heaps of other people have done it I'm just not really sure.

And I just enjoy writing other types of fanfic more. - lame excuse but the truth -

Really really sorry.

**If there is anyone who want to adopt this story then review or PM me.**


End file.
